Embracing The Darkness Remade
by whitewolfokami
Summary: The Naruto head out for vaction but didn't expect to learn secrets about the ones they thought they knew. Lemons! Come and get 'em! Gaaraxoc Temarixoc Hinataxoc
1. Meeting the Demons

Whitewolfokami: I don't Naruto, only this story. Only time I'm going to say this.

Gaara:…Review…

Today was going to be an odd day for our favorite ninja. Tsunade sent them on a vacation mission. It would only last a month, which sucked. Naruto was now pestering Kakashi, who got stuck as leading the other nin.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned.

"Nope. Only 300 more miles," Kakashi replied while reading his book.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

All the other teams were there. Why the sand nin were there, nobody knew. They walked for a couple more miles until they reached a town.

"I thought you said 300 more miles, Sensei?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oops, I meant 30."

"So, where's our guide?"

"Should be somewhere…There."

The group saw a crowd of people gathering around someone. They got a closer look and saw a girl with a white snake slithering across her body. She had albino white hair and pure hazel/golden eyes. She kissed the snake on the head. It drew back and showed its fangs. Black venom dripped onto ground, burning like acid. The girl smiled and tapped the snake's fangs. She let the venom drip onto her fingers and licked them. The crowd gasped in horror. The snake slithered onto the ground and hissed at her. She smiled again. Then, a male with black spiky hair threw a blanket over the girl. When he removed it, there stood a black wolf, growling and baring its fangs.

"Grr!"

The boy once again threw the blanket over her. This time, she looked like herself, if you counted out the fangs, claws, and her slashing around like a wild animal. All those things disappeared when another boy, who looked like Kakashi, got into a jumping stance. He stood on the ground with his arms stretched out. The girl did a triple flip and landed on his right arm with her left leg in the air. The other boy did a triple flip and a spin and landed on the Kakashi look a like's left arm with his right leg up. The crowd clapped. The girl bowed while the crowd disappeared. Kakashi walked over to the group.

"Hey sensei! He looks like you!" Naruto shouted.

"He better. Kakashi's my older bro. I'm Hatake Hao." He had hair and eyes like Kakashi. Except his eyes were a golden hazel. He a tattoo of a symbol over his left eye. The boy with black hair came over with a pair of headphones over his ears. "This is Shigeki. My brother from another mother and womb."

"Hey…"

"And this goddess is-"

"I'm Okami!" The group actually got a good look at the girl. She had pale white skin, golden/hazel eyes with a bit of jade around the iris. They saw that all three of them had long, sharp nails. Were they part Inuzuka? They studied Okami again. Her hair! It was a vanilla color, in a spiky ponytail like Jiraiya's. But the hair after the ponytail looked like the fur thing on Dosu's back. Okami had two lip studs, the kanji for everlasting darkness on her neck, flames on both wrists, and more tattoos. Her ears were pierced 5 times each. Even her belly button was pierced. No one would call Okami fat but she wasn't skinny. She was what good men called thick. Meaning had meat on her bones, no fat, just a bit of hips and thighs. She was smiling at the nin.

"Hey! So we're suppose to be showing you a good time? Hey, Kakashi!"

"Hello, Okami-"

"Shika!" Okami gave Shikamaru a hug. "Do you know how Hikari has been worried about you? You are gonna get it."

"Who's Hikari?" Ino asked.

"Shika's girlfriend. Well, we shall show you to your rooms!" Okami walked in one direction, then turned around. "Where's the building, Shigeki?"

"East."

"Thanks, love you."

"Okay! This is Kaiko's house. We just call her Kai. Her family's on vacation, so we got a free place to stay!" Okami went inside. The place was really nice. It seemed like a mansion. It had 4 floors and a indoor koi pond that led to an outdoor pond.

"Wow…the must be loaded." Kiba said. Kurenai hit him on the back. Okami led them up to the third floor.

"Boys on left, girls on the right…Except redheaded Billie Joe (IF Gaara had black hair, he would so look like him!). You can stay in my room!" Okami ran her fingers through Gaara's hair. "OMG! It's so silky…I want it!" Okami nibbled his hair. Gaara flinched. Temari and Kankuro couldn't help but laugh. Hao laughed.

"Dude, she is not going to let you out of her sight. She loves soft hair. She'll rub it to death."

"You're just mad I don't feel your hair anymore."

"Of course I am."

"Everyone get settle and unpack. The beach is the first stop!" Okami let go of Gaara and ran into a room. Gaara realized that she wasn't touching him anymore. He relaxed and stood there. "You can have a pair of my boxers if you don't have any trunks." Gaara stared at Okami. Was she stupid? Did she not know he could crush her body, then Gaara noticed she was 2 inches taller than him, so her breast were pressing against his back. In a few years, she'll put Tsunade to shame. "Yea, I like to sleep in boxers. Very comfortable. Who came up with panties anyway?"


	2. At the Beach

Okami: Didn't I say it in the first chapter?

Gaara: Yes.

Okami: Just read! I don't own anyone but the ocs. And Gaara's soul! Muhahahahaha!

Gaara:….

And now, unfortunately, Okami dragged everyone, even Gaara, to the beach. She just laughed and actually picked up Gaara with one arm. She tried to convince him not to take his gourd. She said, 'You have all the free sand at the beach, silly!' Everyone was either in bathing suits, trunks, or boxers. Okami had a sexy black bikini with white designs on it. Now all of her tattoos showed. She had blue/black flames on both wrists, a wolf paw print on her right upper back, black roses on her right side, black vines with thorns wrapped around her left arm, the kanji for everlasting darkness on the right side of her neck, and the kanji for bloodlust on her lower back. Though her wild hair covered her back…

Hao had only 3 tattoos. All three were wolf paw prints. One was surrounded by lightning, one seemed drenched in blood, and the other was a normal paw print. All three of them were on his back in a triangle formation. Shigeki had music symbols going down his left arm and a huge paw print on his back. Hao looked at everyone.

"What?"

"You all have tattoos," Sakura said.

"Of course we do! That's just how we are. Now, who wants to race?"

"I shall race you!" Lee was in green trunks.

"Me too! I always win!!!" Okami giggled.

"I shall beat you!"

"No you shall not! For I am speed, and speed is what you do not have!"

"Stop talking like Street Racer, Okami," Hao laughed.

"Sorry, I had a sugar cookie before we left."

"Damn sugar baby." Hao smacked Okami on her ass.

"Ow!! Hao molesting me! Go molest that white eyed girl you keep staring at!"

Hinata blushed deeply and Kiba laughed at Okami's butt being smacked. Gaara just stared and Lee got in Hao's face.

"Hey! You should never touch a lady like that."

"What lady?" Okami asked.

"You."

"I'm a sexy teen, not a lady."

"Heh, I don't doubt that," Kiba laughed.

"Hey, we were just playing. There really isn't a day when Okami doesn't get her ass smacked." Hao said.

"Shut up Hao!" Okami whined.

"I'm just playing damnit."

"For the love of Kami, leave her alone." Shigeki turned up the volume in his ipod and sat down.

"Oh, go ahead, everyone plot against me!"

"Aw, we love you Hao." Okami glomped him.

"No more sugar for you…sugar baby."

"Don't make her sing the song…" Shigeki warned.

"Too Late!!" Okami glomped Gaara, and the sand didn't even try to stop her.

AlrightTest-test-test-testHello?

Are we ready to go here?*Clears throat*

May I have your attention please?

Hao: What?

Okami: May I have your attention please?

Hao: Yeah!

Okami: Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?

We're gonna have a problem here!

Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before

Jaws all on the floor

Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store

Hao: *Cha-ching*

Okami:Cruising the halls

You must be looking for more

Cos I'm bigger than that

And I wont be stuck on the floor

Haha-haha-haha

Hao: What you laughing at?

Okami: Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!

She didn't just sound like I think she did, did she?

Hao: Yeah yeah yeah!

Shigeki: Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?

Hao: Where you at?

Okami: I'm right here! Sleeping in Gaara's pocket!

Tee-hee

Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!

Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!

Hao: Whoa!

Okami: Look at her, walking around with her own crew,Hao and Shigeki and Gaara too!

She's so damn tall though!

Hao: WHAT?

Okami: Yeah!

Hao: That's my girl yo!

Okami; And there's a million of us just like me,

Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--OH!

I would never say that!

Shigeki: Sugar!

Okami: Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me

And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!

Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!

Oh and could the rest of you please lie down 'cos I can't see anything

*thanks!*Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

"Haha!" everyone, except Gaara, laughed at Okami. Of course, she was still hugging Gaara.

"Gaara is soo sexy!!!!" She gave Gaara's kanji a kiss. "Now let's race, bitches!" she jumped up and made a starting line in the sand with her foot. "Start here, whoever's racing."

Kiba, Lee, and Naruto lined up.

"On your mark…Get set…are you guys set? You gotta be set…" Hao said.

"Just say-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Go!" Every ran, leaving Naruto. "Someone wasn't set…"

Naruto grumbled and ran to catch up with the others. Okami was in the lead with Lee and Kiba going neck to neck. They ran around a palm tree and turned back around.

"Oh, and it's a close one! Who will win? Okami's in the lead and- wait!!!! A giant white dog has entered the race!!!" Hao laughed.

A giant 5 foot tall dog ran beside Okami. Kiba had to look down at his jacket to see if Akamaru got bigger. But no, Akamaru was still in his jacket. The white dog was just like Akamaru except he was pure white and his ears had a bit more fur to them. Okami tried to run faster. The dog barked and dove for the finish line. Let's just say some people got covered with wet sand…

"And Cloud wins!!!"

Okami patted the large dog and received a wet kiss. "Hey Cloud! Where ya been, boy?" Cloud barked at sniffed Kiba's jacket. Akamaru sniffed Cloud back.

"I guess you're gonna get that big, boy," Kiba said. Okami picked up Akamaru.

"Damn. I don't even remember when you were this small, Cloud. Cloud's not even done growing. Akamaru'll get about 4 feet tall at the most. Cloud's got another 4 more feet to go."

"That's a huge ass dog."

"Silly! Cloud's not a dog. He's chimera. He's a polar bear, dragon, and wolf/dog. That's why his paws are so big." Cloud went over to Choji and sniffed his chips. "Cloud, no begging."

"Yea, move it." Choji said.

"I can't believe you're eating chips at the beach," Ino said. "I mean, girls don't want to see that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Hao chuckled. "Where we come from girls love guys with meat on them, and the same for guys. In our village, anyone with extra meat says that they can cook and are healthy."

"Temari's got hips and she can't cook worth shit." Kankuro said. Temari smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"And here comes some girls from our village."

Two girls were walking side by side. The tallest one had golden dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She had green pearl like eyes and a red and black bikini. The girl next to her had waist length black hair with ice blue highlights. She had ice blue eyes too. She was sporting an ice blue bikini. She tall one ran to Shikamaru.

"Shika!" She gave Shikamaru a hug. He returned the hug and saw people staring at him.

"This is Hikari."

"I like Kari for short though."

"Your Shikamaru's girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. And this is my friend Chiaki."

"Hello. And I see that guys from the Leaf have lovely shapes." She chuckled.

"Why, thank you." Naruto blushed.

"Uh, I wasn't talking about you."

"Haha! She was talking about me." Kiba said.

"No, not you. The one with the swirls on his cheeks."

"Choji!?"

"Cute name."

"Told you…" Hao said. "Alright, I don't see anything else to do…Oh crap, it's 1:30. We gotta get ready for a concert."

"Concert?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, we're in a band called SoulSeekerZ4BlackHeartZ."

"Nice name." Shikamaru said.

"You guys can stay here or watch. We gotta go. Shigeki!"

"Coming."

"Okami, stop harassing Gaara."

Everyone saw Gaara sitting down with Okami is his lap kissing his kanji. Gaara had that 'I'm going to kill you' look on his face. But Okami didn't seem to notice. She got up and went to Hao.

"I'm coming. Bye Panda!"

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh, even when Gaara was glaring at him. No one said anything but followed the band. Chiaki asked Choji to be her date and he said yes. She even volunteered to treat him to a buffet.

Gaara:…

Okami:…Please review, or I'll eat Gaara!

Gaara: What?

Okami: *Turns into a wolf and jumps on Gaara.* OH, yea, Everyone is 16. Neji's squad is 17. Kankuro is 18. Temari's 19. Hao and Shigeki are 19. Okami is 18. Bye!


	3. Hinata's new pet

Okami: Hehe! I have a new oc! It is a cat! If anyone can guess who it's based off of…Haruko will make them a lemon of any choice!

Haru: I'll what? Uh…sure!

Gaara:…review…

Everyone was following Hao, Shigeki, and Okami in the middle of the village. They still had no idea what village this was. Sakura decided to find out.

"Hey, Hao? What village is this?" She asked.

"This is ... Kumogakure…The village we're from is on that mountain." Hao pointed to a high, nearby mountain. They could see its snowcapped peaks.

"Why aren't we there?"

"It's winter now. You wanna freeze and get eaten by wolves?" Okami laughed.

"Just walk around until we give an announcement. We gotta set up." Shigeki said.

Hinata turned her head as she saw a few children in a circle. They seemed to be scared of something. All of a sudden, they all ran with bites marks on their hands. She saw a large cat chasing them. It was a tuxedo cat with beautiful golden eyes. Its mouth, neck, chest, stomach, all fours paws, and the tip of its tail was white. Except it did have a black spot on its chest. Its fur wasn't long but it wasn't short. Its right ear was pierced with a red string hanging in it with a silver bell. The bell didn't make a sound as it ran.

"Meow?"

Hinata noticed the cat stopped in front of her. It smiled a Cheshire-like smile. She could see it had teeth like a bear trap.

"Mew!" The large cat jumped into Hinata's arms. "Meow!"

"Uhh…Hello." She gently scratched its head, earning a purr.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba came up to her. "Hm? What's that?"

Hinata had no idea how Kiba or Akamaru would react to the cat. She finally saw how big the cat was. It was taller than Akamaru. It had long legs but didn't weigh a thing.

"A cat. It came up to me."

"A cat?"

"Hai."

Kiba leaned closer and tried to touch the cat.

'CHOMP!'

Kiba felt something like a thousand kunai piercing his hand. He saw his fingers in the cat's mouth.

"Aah! Get this thing off!!"

Akamaru barked and tried to attack the cat. The cat let go of Kiba and lacthed it teeth into Akamaru's tail. The poor dog whined and barked until Hinata petted the cat. It let go and jumped back into Hinata's arms.

"That's not a damn cat. That's a damn walkng bear-trap with fur." Kiba spat. Akamaru whined and barked at the cat. It hissed and silenced him.

"I think he's cute…" Hinata liked the cat. He was bold, unlike her. And wasn't afraid to defend itself…okay, bite others for fun. "I'll call you…Haya-ji." His name was the same name of the god of wind, or Whirlwind for short. And he did seem like a whirlwind…full of teeth.

"I'm sure the name matches…" Kiba grumbled.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry he bit you Kiba."

"Nah. It's fine. Not even Akamaru bit me that hard when I first got him. Wonder who else he'll bite?… Hey, Shino!"

"Kiba, that's mean." Hinata said.

"Don't worry. Hey!"

"Yes, Kiba?" Shino saw Haya-ji in Hinata's arms.

"This is Haya-ji. Hinata's new cat. Why don't you be a sport and welcome him to the team with a good ol pat?"

"I didn't think you liked cats."

"Just because I prefer dogs, doesn't mean I hate every other animal."

Shino looked at Haya-ji. He went to pet him only to feel his insect scurry away from his hand and up to his shoulder. He hesitated, then petted Haya-ji…

'CHOMP!!'

"Haya-ji!!" Hinata made Haya-ji let go of shino's hand. "I'm sorry Shino!"

"Did you know it was going to do that, Kiba?"

"Maybe…" Kiba smirked.

"Hey! The thing's about to start!!" Naruto yelled.

"Guess we better go." Kiba said.

Hinata stood beside Sakura and Ino. Ino was the first to notice Haya-ji.

"Ohh! Hinata, when did you get a cat?" She asked.

"Um, just now."

"So it just came to you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I named him Haya-ji."

"Can I pet him?"

"No, um, he bites…"

"I'm sure cats can't bite that hard." Ino patted Haya-ji's head…

'CHOMP!!!'

'Hee! Victim number 4...' Haya-ji thought. 'I bite everyone 'cept pretty girls…'

"OW!!" Ino pointed at Haya-ji who was smiling. "Hey, why did you bite me?!"

'You're not pretty. Enough said.' Haya-ji smiled.

"You might wanna make sure he doesn't have rabies or something." Sakura said.

'Am I foaming at the mouth? That's the number one sign of rabies! That's it, Pinky, you're gonna be number 5...' Haya-ji meowed, causing Hinata to pet him.

"Why doesn't he bite you?"

'Cuz this girl has magic hands…Oh, that feels good…And she's pretty…' Haya-ji purred as he thought.

"I don't know. I guess he likes me."

"He's not the only one…" Sakura smiled.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We all see the way Hao looks at you. He's crazy about you."

"Um…"

"It's about to start." Ino said.

The band was on stage with Okami on guitar, Shigeki on bass, Hao on guitar, and Hikari on drums. Okami smiled and grabbed the mic.

"Whoo-yoo!! Let's get ready to rock!!!"

**Say this sooner- The Almost**

Okami:Woah Oh Oh!

Woah Oh Oh Oh!

I can't believe I didn't say this sooner

I'll just believe that I was all displaced

Hao: I'll get to speaking, let you know how I feel

I'll get to judging, make you see my appeal

(Oh Oh Oh Oh!)

Okami: No one will ever see things the way I do

No one will try

All my friends think that I'm gone

But I swear, I swear I'm not...

(I swear, I swear I'm not. I swear...)

This makes me feel that I'll never be quite normal

This makes me act like I'll never get out alive (alive)

Hao: I'll get to acting, make you all believe me

I'll get to faking, show you all how to grieve

(Oh Oh Oh!)

Okami: No one will ever see things the way I do

No one will try

All my friends think that I'm gone

But I swear, I swear I'm not

I swear I'm not

Hao: In and out is where it gets back to the place it does

Make me feel like I just wanna be...

Just like its touch...

Okami: No one will ever see things the way I do

No one will try

All: All your friends say that you're gone

But you swear, I swear I'm not

Okami: No one will ever see things the way I do

No one will try

All my friends think that I'm gone

But I swear, I swear I'm not

I swear I'm not

Everyone in the crowd shouted and cheered. Gaara just stood watching Okami. He only liked her voice…he thought.

**The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**

Okami: What if I wanted to break

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?(Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh)

What if I fell to the floor

Couldn't tell this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Come, break me down

Bury me, Bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my would you do?(Do,do)

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting forI'm not running from you (from you)

Come, break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now: this is who I really am inside

I Finally found myself

Fighting for a chance

I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Come, break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

Come, break me down Break me down Break me down

What if I wanted to break...? (You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for?

(bury me) I'm not running from you...)

What if I, what if I, what if I... (bury me, bury me)

The crowd cheered again as Okami was done singing the song.

**But it's Better if you do- Panic! At the Disco**

Hao: Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a downtown

where a burlesque queen may even ask my name

As she sheds her skin on stage

I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A

strip joint veteran sits two away

Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

But, but I'm afraid that I

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, that's right, well I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, that's right, well I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

Hao gave Hinata a small wink and she blushed. Suddenly, Haya-ji jumped out of her arms as she felt someone lift her up. It was Chiaki. She smiled and lifted Hinata on the stage. Hao grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. The crowd made the 'oooohhhh!!!!' sound. Hao smiled and began to sing.

**Miss Blue- Vincent**

Hao: Sweet is the smile that paints your lips

Happy are those jeans to be shaping your hips, it's true

I'm stuck on you

Lucky is the shirt that covers your chest

You wouldn't have the ego to discover the rest of you

I'm stuck on you, yeah yeah

Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss Blue

Sweet miss Blue

I'm begging you

Rich is the hair that shapes your face

And I would do whatever to get on your case, it's true

I'm stuck on you

I'm jealous of them heals that carry your feet

Oh if only they came walking right up to me, it's true

Oh I'm stuck on you

Sweet miss blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss blue

Sweet miss blue

I'm begging

I'm beggin you

Yeah yeah

Sweet miss blue (How do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, why

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late

Sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss Blue

Sweet miss Blue

I'm begging you

Hinata just blushed even more as Hao kissed her on the cheek. He walked of the stage with her.

Okami looked up at the sky to see the full moon up. She smirked and took out a kunai. She held the kunai to her neck and started to sing. Hao let go of hinata and ran back on stage ready to play.

**Mama- My Chemical Romance**

Okami: Mama we all go to hell,

Mama we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,

Mama we all go to Hell

Hao: Oh well now, Mama we're all gonna die,

Mama we're all gonna asking me questions,

I'd hate to see you cry

Mama we're all gonna die

all: And when we go don't blame us, yeah

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us oh so famous,

We'll never let you go,

And when you go don't return to me my love

Hao: Mama we're all full of lies,

Mama we're meant for the flies

And right now they're building a coffin your size,

Mama we're all full of lies

Shigeki: mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,

You should have raised a baby girl,

I should have been a better son,

and you could Coddle the infection

They can amputate at should have been, I could have been a better Son!

All : And when we go don't blame us, yeah

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us oh so famous,

We'll never let you said 'You ain't no son of mine',

For what you done they're gonna find, yeah,

A place for you and just you mind,

Your manners when you

when you go don't return to me my love

Okami: : Mama we all go to hell,

Mama we all go to hell

It's really quite pleasant,

Except for the we all go to hell

Two, three, Four !

Mama!

Mama!

Ohhhhhh!

Mama!

Mama!

Mama!

Mama...

Okami: And if you would call me your sweetheart,

I'd maybe then sing you a song.

(Okami takes the kunai and slits her lower neck, letting blood drip onto the stage.)

Hao: But the shit that I've done,

With this fuck of a gun,

You would cry out your eyes all along

All : We're damned after all,

Through fortune and flame we if you can say then

I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call...

We all carry on,

When our brothers in arms are raise your glass high,

For tomorrow we die, And return from the ashes you call...

Okami laughed and wiped the blood off of her neck. They all walked off stage to meet with everyone else. Shigeki spoke first.

"You know Hao, a simple 'Can I take you out' would've been less embarrassing."

"I know. But I love embarassment!" Hao wrapped his arms around Hnata. "I gotsa a girlfriend!"

"Meow!" Haya-ji jumped back into her arms.

"Hm?" Hao patted the cat. Kiba, Shino, and Ino turned to see Haya-ji bite him…But it never came. Haya-ji just purred and let Hao pet him.

'He's not a pretty girl, but my girl seems to like him…' Haya-ji thought.

"Well let's go back home. I'm hungy. I hope there's still some raw meat in the fridge." Okami said.

The nin stared at her.

Okami: whew!

Gaara: Am I going to have a dog in the next chapter?

Okami: Maybe…"

Gaara:…Review…


End file.
